


To Drink

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>koova!au where james is vampire and loves jordan's blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://toenailsouffle.tumblr.com/post/104433649366/koova-au-where-james-is-a-vampire-and-loves this post comes with the addition of my art so >B]

James loves Jordan’s blood, but the thought of feeding off of his bared neck was something far too intimate for Jordan. So James found other arteries to lick and suck at. Jordan’s wrist in particular was a perfect candidate, and James would grasp the taller man’s arm gently and caress it. His only sustenance. What keeps him alive. The responsibility doesn't lie heavy in Jordan’s gut, but that hefty weight of conflict that hits him when James’ teeth scrapes the artery pulsating at his wrist does — the gesture giving Jordan heart palpitations the likes of which nobody has ever seen. The blood thrumming through there sends James on the most delightful high he’s had in centuries.

The way James handles the extraction is elegant; he refuses to be sloppy about it. This was his boss’ blood he was feeding off of after all — anything out of line won’t make Jordan kick him out, but would send a caveat for sure. With all his willpower in his ten fingers, he would run his fingers along Jordan’s arm and grip it in the most gentle fashion, and lean in to breathe in the heady scent that emanates there. Nobody would be wrong if they were to point out that in doing so, Jordan in return would gasp out discreetly and quiver with need. Nobody would be wrong to point out that James is touching the other man this way because that reaction is exactly what he wants.

His tongue darts out to coat the area with numbing saliva, and Jordan’s arm tenses with excitement as his other hand nearly shifts over to cover his mouth in order to block the sudden gasp he feels bubbling in his throat, jolting when James’ lidded eyes stare at his face. The expression is surely innocent, is what Jordan has running through his mind, but everything about what James was doing right then was the work of the devil. His eyes spoke two questions; one that asked for permission, and one that suggested they took this further than needed. Jordan had never succumbed to this kind of temptation, and it was harrowing.

James’ eyes move back to the goal, and with no pause, he sinks his teeth in — the sounds caught in Jordan’s throat spilling out at the sudden sensation of being drained. James hides his smirk and simply closes his eyes; relishing in the sweetness of the brunet’s unintentional moans and blood.

When James releases and laps up the excess, Jordan grasps onto his arm and tells him to touch him, and James doesn't hesitate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://toenailsouffle.tumblr.com/post/104823211036/more-koova-vampire-au-because-i-suck-and-by-that-i i have no art this time but yeah here's the link i wrote this up PRETTY QUICKLY IN TERMS OF TIME SPENT WRITING AND THE PERIOD BETWEEN PROMPTS MULLING OVER THE POSSIBLE SEQUEL IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT YEAH
> 
> you may have noticed i'm posting these on ao3 quite late but that's basically incentive to follow on the tumbles for early access >B)

You opted for his throat today.

His face was blank, but you didn't wait for a response, the tepid bobbing of his Adams apple reminding you of your growing thirst. You move towards him and he flinches, backing away towards the seater before you’re grasping the back of his neck and pulling it towards your open maw. Jordan’s garbling; stumbling over his attempts (and onto the couch) to say your name in hopes you’ll snap out of whatever hungry trance you were experiencing; problem was, you’re still in complete control of your thirst, it was your lust that was guiding your hands to his crotch as your tongue lathered his jugular with undulating movements. The languid motions excited Jordan, evident in his increasing breath and the quickening pace at which his blood rushed through his veins.

You’re unzipping his jeans and he’s murmuring your name like a prayer — your teeth finally decide to sink in; skin rupturing and blood is spurting out and running down and painting the most obscene image in your mind of where you should drink from next and how much will visions of you flicker in Jordan’s head when he masturbates.

Would he touch himself at night as some kind of escape from you?

Or would he do it as an invitation, to wait with bated breath for you to come and ravish him exactly how he would have imagined it?

You wouldn't know, you don’t worry — not when the cock in your grip finishes pumping out the last bits of come and Jordan is gasping and rocking against you, begging for you to keep going. As much as you’d like to oblige him, you hardly believe what he’s saying is on a clear mind; the lack of blood in his system likely causing him to go light headed. You retract your fangs from his throat and lap up the mess, feeling his chest lifting with each heave for air against your tongue.

You don’t pull away when you finish cleaning him, rather, you shift closer and embrace him, letting him grow aware of your own burdening erection. He stiffens, unsure if he should service you back, laying his hand against your lower stomach; you grunt and jerk against it appreciatively. Jordan waits for a couple more moments before undoing your pants and spitting in his hand, quickly going back and beginning to stroke your cock in a pleasant rhythm. In the meanwhile, your lips melt against the capped man’s, your tongue licking at his palette. You make no efforts to hide the smile on your face when Jordan’s face scrunches at the lingering taste of his own blood.

His strokes are quickening at this point, as is your impending orgasm, moans tumbling out of your mouth as your brows furrow with need. You’re pressing Jordan further against the sofa, your hips shaking at the delicious friction on your cock and your fingers scratching at the taller man’s biceps until marks began to show. He twists your head and rubs the slit with his thumb once before you’re coming with a shout, come shooting out and dirtying up Jordan’s sweatshirt.

You slouch against him, gulping up air like there was no more and letting your hands drop back to your sides. Jordan stares at some of the come on his hand and innocently licks it up, grimacing at the taste and pulling a face that would appear to be him mentally making a note to never do that again. As some kind of ending deed, you slip your flaccid dick back into your pants and stand up to grab a tissue to wipe off some of the stains left on Jordan’s clothes, the room containing a comfortable silence within it. When you finish to the point where dabbing at it anymore would be more counterproductive than anything, you unceremoniously drop the used tissue onto the ground and take your spot on Jordan’s lap and curl up.

“I don’t suppose that’ll be happening again anytime soon?” Jordan asks, somewhat mischievously. To that, you muse for a moment, flipping through the many other erotic fantasies you had in store to fulfill.

“Oh, it’ll be happening alright.” You say, as a matter-of-factly. “You better prepare yourself for what I've got in mind for tomorrow.”

Jordan voices his appreciation with an even more bemused face. “Hope I have enough blood for you,” he jokes, “you dern sure sucked me dry today.” The erotic connotations of his comment dawns on him immediately after saying it, and he flushes.

You peck him on the cheek after you laugh at his fuck up, and take off from your cozy position, dusting yourself off as to appear casual before walking towards the door. You turn around just as your hands clasp the handle.

“Hey Hordan,” you say, calling the brunet’s attention one last time. “You’re mine, and nobody else’s, ya hear?” Jordan can’t help but give some kind of knowing yet sincere look, as if he anticipated the comment before you even left the chair.

“Okay James,” he responds, before he hastily stands up and points at you angrily.

“Now get back to work!”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know how much stuff i'll write for this this entire au is pretty open ended so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i mean just wanted to write james sucking jordan's blood tbh


End file.
